


A Night She'll Never Forget (Anastasia AU)

by TheRoyalMisfitMess



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anastasia (Broadway), Anastasia - Freeform, Anastasia AU, Anastasia the Musical - Freeform, Dmitry - Freeform, Gen, dimya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoyalMisfitMess/pseuds/TheRoyalMisfitMess
Summary: Natalya Sudayeva experiences a night that she'll never forget, also known as: prom.





	A Night She'll Never Forget (Anastasia AU)

“Papa, I got asked to the prom.” Natalya tells her father the moment they took their seats at the dining table to eat dinner.

 

“That’s good to know,” Dmitry tells his daughter happily.

 

“Wow I’m surprised!” Anya comes to the table, holding a tray of hot, fresh pasta. “You’re not being overprotective with your daughter for once.”

 

“I am not overprotective,” Dmitry protests.

 

Anya gives an unsure glare at her husband. “Oh really? When we used to come to Natalya’s school events, you wouldn’t even let her boy classmates talk to her. The only time you loosened your knots was when she started high school which was actually quite surprising considering the fact that fathers are usually more protective of their daughters during their teen years!”

 

“I know,” Dmitry admitted in defeat. “But I don’t want our only daughter to hate us forever by not letting her go to prom. Besides, Natalya has an orderly, and mature mind.”

 

Dmitry smiles proudly at his daughter. The exchange between father and daughter made Anya smile at her husband lovingly. Dmitry may be an overprotective father, but he was totally cool with his daughter going to the school prom. After all, prom only happens once and he wasn’t gonna deprive his daughter of that experience. As long as Natalya stays safe, he’ll be fine.

 

“So who asked you to prom?” Dmitry suddenly asked before taking a sip of water.

 

“Stephan Vaganov.” Natasha says, and without a moment too soon Dmitry chokes on his water.

 

Anya quickly rushed to her husband to pat on his back, “Are you alright, Dima?”

 

“Don’t worry about me, my love. I’m alright,” Dmitry assured his wife.

 

“Are you sure?” Anya asked worriedly. “Because if you’re not—“

 

“Yes I am. Just take your seat, alright?” Dmitry tells Anya.

 

“Alright,” Anya reluctantly said. “Why the reaction though?”

 

“Reaction? What reaction?” Dmitry asks, obviously avoiding the elephant in the room.

 

“Oh don’t act all dumbfounded!” Anya bellowed. “A good minute or two ago you were alright with Natalya going to the prom, and then you’re suddenly choking on water the moment Gleb Vaganov’s son is mentioned. Why?”

 

“You can’t obviously pretend that you don’t know the real deal between Gleb’s family and yours,” Dmitry said before taking in a bite of pasta, Anya remained silent. “The moment the Vaganovs gained seats in politics, Gleb’s father tried to have you and your family killed. Not to mention, he tricked Olga into dating him so that he can play spy for his father.”

 

“Stephan’s dad dated Aunt Olga?” Natalya asks, bewilderred.

 

Dmitry and Anya brushed off Natalya’s question and continued talking. “Dima, the past is in the past!” Anya said. “The heated rivalry between the Romanovs and Vaganovs is long gone.”

 

“You almost got shot!” Dmitry argued.

 

“Dima!” Anya pleadingly said. “Gleb’s father paid for his actions a long time ago in prison till his death. The Romanovs are currently civil with the Vaganovs. Our children should not have to be involved with these things.”

 

Dmitry did not speak. He took a glance at Natalya and then at his wife who was merely smiling at him earnestly. “Alright!” he finally said.

 

“But you have to be home before midnight. Understood?”

 

Natalya nods at her father. “Yes papa. Thank you so much!”

 

**********

 

“You want to take Natalya to school today, why?” Anya asks in suspicion as she and Dmitry were dressing up and getting ready for work.

 

Dmitry was putting on his tie. “Can’t a father just take his daughter to school?” he answered with a question.

 

Anya who was now in the middle of doing her makeup gives him a look and tells him, “Not when the father just found out about his daughter being taken to prom by the son of the person he hated most in high school.”

 

“How can I not hate him? His family is the reason why I lost mine. If your father didn’t take me in with a scholarship, I would’ve probably ended up in an orphanage and have a hard time in life by now. Or if it came to worse, I would’ve possibly died.”

 

Anya secured a bobby pin to her hair then came closer to her husband. She cups his face and looks at him with a loving smile. “Oh Dima,” she sighed. “I know the past is frightening. To be honest, I’m still skeptical about the Vaganovs but—“

 

“Then why are you okay with Natalya going to prom with Gleb’s son?” Dmitry cuts in, causing Anya to put her hand down.

 

“You didn’t let me finish,” Anya said sweetly. “I’m alright with Natalya going with Stephan because he seems like a nice boy. He isn’t his father.”

 

A moment of silence was left between the couple. “Don’t get me wrong. I may be okay with this, but I’m still mad at Gleb for breaking Olga’s heart!” Anya quips.

 

Dmitry lets out a chuckle. “Who’s dwelling on the past now?” he teased.

 

“Oh shut it!”

 

After breakfast, the Sudayevs were on the go. Despite the assuring conversation with his wife, Dmitry still insisted on taking his daughter to school. “Dima, I’d really like to argue with you about this but I’m in a hurry. I have a very important meeting to attend to so I’ll meet you at Romanov Industries. I’m taking my car!” Anya said as she hurriedly searched for her car keys.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna do anything bad!” Dmitry assured his wife. “And your car keys are here.”

 

Dmitry hands Anya her car keys. “Good luck with the meeting. I love you.” he said with a smile.

 

Anya quickly gives Dmitry a kiss. “Thank you! Don’t do anything stupid! Good luck with today! I love you too!” Anya said joyfully, rushing out to the door. “And you too sweetie!”

 

“Bye mama! Love you!” Natalya shouts.

 

Dmitry and his daughter began locking their doors the moment Anya left. The two then headed for Dmitry’s car. “Left anything?” Dmitry asks while adjusting the mirrors.

 

“Nothing papa,” Natalya says as she puts on her seatbelt.

 

“Alright,” Dmitry starts the car and seconds later off they go.

 

**********

 

Natalya was wrong to think that her father would only drop her off at school because not only did Dmitry take his daughter to school, but he also went as far as accompanying her to the inside of the school grounds. Boy did Natalya get a lot of looks! She was well-aware of her family’s status and reputation in Russia, but that’s not it. It could also be because being accompanied by a parent in high school within school grounds is more common for who are kids in trouble, but that does not seem to be the case. After looking into a few people’s eyes as they stared she finally knew the main reason as to why looks were given to her. It was her dad.

 

Dmitry always had a reputation of being the “hot dad” amongst single moms and female faculty alike ever since pre-school. Natalya was well-aware of that. She knew that her parents looked too youthful to be in their late forties. What Natalya did not know was that even high schoolers found her father “hot.” This newfound discovery very much disgusts Natalya, so she was extremely relieved that her father only took her to her first period classroom. Upon entry, she ran to her desk and ducked her head to hide her face.

 

“Love you honey!” Dmitry tells his daughter before he left.

 

Natalya winces upon hearing her father but raised her head with an awkward smile. “Love you too dad!”

 

Thank the heavens there aren’t any other students yet, especially Stephan. Natalya thought to herself as she hid her face once more.

 

To accompany his daughter to her classroom was not actually Dmitry’s main priority. After he dropped Natalya off to her classroom, Dmitry proceeded to the principal's office. The moment he had stepped in, he was happily greeted by Lily Malevsky-Malevitch, the school principal who also happened to be Anya’s great-aunt and the former chairman of Romanov Industries' scholarship program. "Dmitry! I am delighted to see you on this fine day! How are you? How's Anastasia?" she asks as they sat.

 

"We're doing well! Anya's at Romanov Industries right now for a meeting" Dmitry said. "What about you? How's Vlad?"

 

Lily released a small hint of laughter. "Oh same old, same old! So tell me, what brings you here?"

 

Dmitry runs his hands through his hair and says, "I actually want to ask you a favor..."

 

**********

 

"DIMA, YOU DID WHAT?!"

 

"No need to get upset now—"

 

"OF COURSE I'M UPSET RIGHT NOW! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU TELL LILY THAT WE'D LIKE TO BE CHAPERONES FOR NATALYA'S SCHOOL PROM?!" Anya shouted as they were on their way to a restaurant to have lunch.

 

Dmitry did not answer his wife. "Oh please if this is what I think it is?" Anya shouted, softer than the first time, upon realization.

 

"Nastya, I just want to make sure that Natalya's safe." Dmitry reasoned.

 

"Hiring one of our bodyguard's is alright Dima, but going to our daughter's prom as chaperones? That's just too much already," Anya told Dmitry.

 

"Oh come on!" Dmitry said. "It'll be fun!"

 

"Dima!"

 

"Please Nastya," Dmitry pleaded. "I promise not to mind Natalya."

 

Anya sat quietly in the car but ultimately gave in, "Alright! Fine! We're chaperoning!"

 

"YES!" Dmitry muttered to himself.

 

**********

 

Breaking the news to Natalya over dinner was not the easiest thing to do. She didn’t take the news of her parents being the parent chaperones for her prom well.

 

“We’re not gonna mind you!” Dmitry promised; he did all the reasoning with his daughter while Anya quietly sat and ate dinner.

 

"But dad!" Natalya whimpered. "It's gonna be embarrassing for me!"

 

"Come on Natalya! You can pretend that we aren't even there!" Dmitry suggested. "Besides, your mother can finally go to prom at last!"

 

Anya was now the one to choke on water. Dmitry did the same thing pat on the back routine that Anya did the night before. "Mama, you didn't go to any of your high school proms?" Natalya asks in disbelief.

 

"I couldn't," Anya simply said. "When I was seventeen during junior year, there were too many problems going around with the company and the feud between my family and the Vaganovs was getting worse. Because of that, I decided not to go to prom. There wasn't any time for fun! I had to stay by mama and papa. As for senior year, prom was around the time where we had to go to Paris to work things over for the company. Your grandparents couldn't leave us in St. Petersburg, so they had to bring us along."

 

Natalya frowned at her mother's story. "You didn't feel bad about not going to prom?"

 

"I didn't care to be honest," Anya answered without hesitation. "Although, it would be nice to experience it."

 

**********

 

After dinner, all Natalya thought about was her mother not having to experience prom. When she had noticed that her mother was the first to enter the master bedroom all sleepy, she hurried to the living room to meet her father. "Papa, can I talk to you about something?" she asks before Dmitry had the chance to stand up from the couch.

 

"Of course!" Dmitry said. "What is it about?"

 

Natalya was hesitant to speak at first but finally did when Dmitry began shooting puzzled looks at her. "You know how mama has never been to prom?" she asks.

 

Dmitry nods. "Well, what if we give her a prom?" Natalya suggested.

 

A smile was put upon Dmitry's face. "What a great idea!" he exclaimed. "What do you have in mind?"

 

Natalya put on a sheepish smile, "Well.." she began explaining her plan to Dmitry who was very much amused by his daughter's ideas and suggestions. The father-daughter duo had to keep reminding each other to tone down every time they'd think of something because Anya might wake up. Dmitry might not like the idea of his daughter going to prom but one thing's for sure is that he's gonna give his wife a night she'll never forget.

 

**********

 

Days have gone by real quick and prom was going to take session in a few hours. Natalya had picked out a beautiful dress to wear by an exclusive designer and had her hair and makeup done by professionals—all of which are courtesy of her aunts Olga, Tatiana and Maria. Natalya was excited to dance the night away, but the real excitement came from the surprise she and her father had in store for her mother. Apparently, Dmitry also teamed up with Olga, Tatiana, Maria and Alexei for additional help with the surprise. The Romanov sisters were able to convince Anya to pick out a nice dress for her chaperoning duties.

 

"You can't just wear an old dress from the closet Nastya!" Tatiana told off Anya when they went to their family's personal stylist.

 

While Natalya had chosen a beautiful, pink, floor-length, flowy prom dress and dark red open toe heels, Anya had chosen a knee-length, circle, cocktail dress in the shade of royal blue which she wore with black pumps. Blue has always been Anya's favorite color. She chose her dress color in that shade because of that and because of what Dmitry told her a long time ago when they were still very young, "You always look great in blue."

 

The Romanovs were also successful in terms of convincing Anya to let a professional to her hair and makeup. "Don't even try protesting!" Maria told her sister after they had gone dress shopping.

 

"She's right! Hair and makeup is vital in prom appearance," Olga said.

 

Anya had tried to get help from Alexei, but all she got was a shrug along with a "Don't look at me!"

 

Anya had her hair up in an elegant bun with light makeup on her face. Natalya on the other hand had a perfect prom makeup look with actual crystals adorned on her beautifully curled hair. At this point, Anya was not sure if she was chaperoning or actually attending prom. All this effort for one night?

 

 

"You look wonderful my darling," Dmitry tells Anya the moment she and Natalya enter their living room to meet Dmitry.

 

"You don't look bad yourself," Anya tells her husband, cheeks blushing fiercely. "Forever my handsome prince."

 

Dmitry indeed looked like a prince. He was in a nice suit that the Romanov siblings bought for him just for tonight and his hair was styled in a way a prince's hair would look like. Natalya couldn't help but smile at her parents. Ever since she was young, Natalya had been looking up to the kind of love her parents had. For her, no couple in movies or TV could ever beat Anastasia and Dmitry. The love between the two of them was so pure and everlasting and they never get tired of falling in love all over and over again.

 

"Now, can I see how my little girl looks like?" Dmitry asks, smiling, arms around his wife's waist.

 

Natalya does a little spin for her parents. "How do I look?" she asks.

 

"Beautiful." Anya and Dmitry tell her in unison.

 

All Natalya could do was smile shyly. A few moments later, the Romanov siblings emerged from the kitchen to check how things were going. "Are you guys ready for prom?" Maria asks enthusiastically.

 

"Indeed we are!" Anya said, while everyone was laughing.

 

"Okay now the real reason why we checked on you guys," Alexei intervened. "Food's in the kitchen if you want some!"

 

"Oh my goodness Aloysha is there anything in your head except food?" Olga teased.

 

The group laughed and proceeded to the kitchen for a few drinks and cheese while waiting for Natalya's date to arrive. The Sudayevs made sure not to consume a lot of food since they will be going to prom later. 

 

**********

 

When the clock stroke five, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Olga shouted as she headed out to the door. Anya and Dmitry had to leave early for their chaperoning duties so Anya's siblings were left to care for their home and bid Natalya off for prom.

 

Upon opening the door, Olga was greeted by a familiar face next to a younger version of that familiar face. "Olga," Gleb Vaganov, who happened to be Olga's first boyfriend, greeted in a tone of complete civilness.

 

"Gleb," Olga politely replied. "I see your son is here to pick up my niece?"

 

"Indeed he is," Gleb took a step back. "Stephan?"

 

Stephan Vaganov switched places with his father and politely says, "Good evening. I am here to pick up Natalya Dmitrievna for prom?"

 

Olga steps aside to give way for the guests to enter, "In behalf of the Sudayevs, come on in!" she said.

 

Natalya steps out of the kitchen to greet Stephan and his father, "Good evening Mr. Vaganov, and to you too Stephan."

 

Stephan gives Natalya her corsage and a few photos were taken by Alexei. "Nice to see you Olga," Gleb awkwardly says while Stephan and Natalya were taking pictures.

 

"And to you too Gleb," Olga said with a kind smile. "So, how are you doing?"

 

"Really good! My eldest son is about to graduate college soon." Gleb answers proudly. "And you?"

 

"That's wonderful news. Congratulations! As for me, well my eldest son is about to enter his final year in college." Olga said. "How's the missis doing?"

 

"Better and better. I will never stop thanking the heavens that she is cancer-free," Gleb answered with a pang of relief and happiness in his voice.

 

"That's good to know Gleb," Olga tells him with a smile. "As long as she maintains a healthy lifestyle you have nothing to worry about."

 

"Of course doc," Gleb teased. "Can't thank you enough."

 

"You're welcome."

 

"So how's the mister doing?" Gleb then asks after a minute of dead air. 

 

"Doing great, thanks for asking!" answered Olga.

 

When Natalya and Stephan were finally done taking pictures, they bid their goodbyes before heading out the door. "See you all later!" Natalya tells her uncle and aunts.

 

"Have fun!" Tatiana shouted.

 

"Stay safe!" Alexei added.

 

"Nice seeing you all," Gleb tells the Romanovs. "Say hi to Andrei for me!" he then directly tells Olga.

 

"Of course!" Olga assured Gleb. "All my hellos to Nikita!" 

 

The moment Gleb walked out of the door, teases were fired at Olga who just rolled her eyes and denied every single word her siblings were telling her about her and Gleb. 

 

**********

 

Good food. Great music. Cool photo booth. The prom committee really outdid last year's prom. Anya couldn't help but feel ignorant with all the activities that were happening, and little did she know that her husband had a big surprise planned for her. As she was serving drinks to students, familiar faces suddenly came up to greet her.

 

"If it isn't the Princess Anastasia!"

 

"Vlad!" Anya exclaimed joyously. She took a step away from the serving area to give him a hug.

 

"Anya!" Vlad said mid-way through their hug. "So how are you? I heard from Lily that you and Dmitry volunteered to be chaperones for tonight's affair."

 

"Yeah well, it was more of Dmitry's idea," Anya whispered.

 

Vlad let out a small chuckle. "So what brings you here?" Anya curiously asked.

 

"Lily brought me here to keep her company," Vlad explained. "I mean, you do know how she is!"

 

Anya nodded jokingly. "Of course!"

 

"Well, I better go! Who knows when Lily might need me? Enjoy the night dear!" Vlad said, bidding Anya goodbye.

 

"You too!"

 

**********

 

NATALYA:  _Is everything ready papa?_

 

DMITRY:  _Yeah. Operation Night She'll Never Forget, in session._

 

DMITRY:  _P.S. I'M WATCHING YOU NATALYA._

NATALYA:  _Oh my goodness papa..._

 

It was time for the plan to take place. The prom king and queen had just finished doing their dance and a faster song was now playing, but after it played no song came up next. The whole gymnasium was silent until Dmitry came up onstage. Anya was in complete shock to see her husband up there. "What are you doing, Dima?" she muttered to herself.

 

Everyone's eyes were concentrated on Dmitry and that is when he started speaking. "Good evening everyone! So are you guys enjoying your prom?"

 

A crowd of students cheered to answer his question. "Well that's great to know!" Dmitry said. "You're all so lucky that you got to experience this amazing prom. I know that in the near future that it won't really matter, but prom is the night you will never forget."

 

Cheers once more erupted from students. "But," the crowd of students was once again silent. "There's this one girl who never got to experience all of this."

 

Dmitry looked directly at Anya who was now walking towards the crowd and out of the punch bowl table. "I've known her ever since I was ten, and I could've sworn she had a huge crush on me starting from the day that we met..."

 

Anya's smile couldn't possibly get any bigger. A lot of people were confused except for the couple, their daughter, and Lily and Vlad who were adoring this very moment out in a corner of the gymnasium. "But there was a problem... This girl was practically a princess and everyone knows that princesses don't marry kitchen boys."

 

The pair could not take their eyes away from each other. "However, this princess proved me wrong because she chose me among a crowd of thousands. She begged to disagree to what I thought and what others would think."

 

Dmitry walked out the stage and into the crowd of students that parted like the red sea. "And that's why, I'd like to give her the prom she never had."

 

Anya and Dmitry stopped walking when they were finally facing each other. "Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova," Dmitry walked closer to his wife as he called her by her maiden name. "I know it's over twenty-five years late, but... Will you go to prom with me?'

 

Anya was in tears because of Dmitry's sweet gesture, "Yes! Of course!" she answered.

 

Suddenly, Natalya approaches her father, handing him a corsage that was to be given to Anya. "My dear were you in this?" Anya asks her daughter.

 

Natalya nods, "And Aunt Olga, and Aunt Tatiana, and Aunt Maria, and Uncle Alexei, and Lily and Vlad too."

 

All Anya could do was cry in joy. She hugged her daughter and her husband as cheers from the student body was heard. As Dmitry finished putting on Anya's corsage, their song played. It was a signal for their dance. Lily and Vlad then emerged putting crowns on their head, the prom king and queen joke being in play. Anya laughed at this but gracefully accepted the mini coronation for her and Dmitry's respective titles. As their song played, Anya rested her head on Dmitry's chest, closing her eyes to feel the moment.

 

"Thank you for going through all this trouble for me," Anya said lovingly.

 

"Anything for you my princess," Dmitry said before he and his wife escaped their embrace to kiss each other.

 

From afar, Natalya was watching her parents. The plan played out perfectly! Everyone enjoyed prom up to its final hour. Natalya had taken part in creating a memorable night for her mother, and at least to her, it was witnessing how much her parents loved each other that made her prom the night she'll never forget.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed reading this little AU. Please tell me what you think. I'd appreciate it very much if you give out feedback!


End file.
